


wild things

by foolondahill17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, bobby is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolondahill17/pseuds/foolondahill17
Summary: Bobby reads the boys a bedtime story. A drabble x2 and art.
Kudos: 38





	wild things

“The night wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind and another. His mother called him ‘Wild Thing!’ and Max said ‘I’ll Eat You Up!’ so he was sent to bed without eating anything.”

Dean’s eight. Way too old for Sammy’s little kid books. Besides, Bobby reads them Wrong. You’re supposed ‘a do the voices. Everyone knows you’re supposed ‘a do the voices. 

But Sammy doesn’t seem to mind that Bobby reads it wrong. He just nestles down on Bobby’s lap, all sprawled out and sleepy. Eyes blinking heavy and knee still purple from where he fell playing tag in the scrapyard and wouldn’t stop crying until Dean put a band-aide on the cut even though it wasn’t bleeding none. 

And Dean’s way too old for Sammy’s book, but he creeps on his knees until he’s braced against Bobby’s big leather chair. It smells like gunpowder and tobacco, a little like the inside of the car or Dad’s heavy jacket. 

Bobby’s voice is a deep rumble, even toned and drawling. It keeps up even after Sammy’s head lolls against Bobby’s shoulder, eyes slip shut, and his tiny chest rises and falls steady in sleep. Bobby reads to the end of the book, and Dean traces the bright pictures slowly: palm trees, blue sky, blue sea, sailboat, fangs, and fur. 

“And sailed back over a year, and in and out of weeks, and through a day,” Bobby reads, rustling Sammy’s curls with his breath. “And into the night of his very own room where he found his supper waiting for him, and it was still hot.” 


End file.
